


[PODFIC] Chain Of Command

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [55]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aayla "Skullcrusher" Secura, F/M, Feelings Realization, Oh No He's Hot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sparring, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Aayla works with Bly for the first time. A Mature exposition of ‘Ho boy, I’m f*cked.’
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Podficcification [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[PODFIC] Chain Of Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chain Of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807855) by [subtropicalStenella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella). 



Chain of Command

Written by SubtropicalStenella

Read by Primarybufferpanel

Length: 12:45

[Download or stream here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19p-8lilR6OSOQ5i7IrCPcahScuShQahR/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
